La sequía se acaba con vino
by Almendroide
Summary: Hermione está viviendo el mejor momento de su carrera en Leyes Mágicas... y una extensa sequía, que la lleva a sacar sus más escondidos dotes de seducción para intentar algún ligue que acabe con su sequía, aunque el vino también sirve para ello. Recibirá la ayuda de quien menos esperaría, y desde allí todo se vuelve inexplicablemente impensado.


**La sequía se acaba con vino**

 _Para Nany, para que su sequía sea temporaria..._

Hermione paseaba por el Callejón Diagon. Era un agradable día primaveral, el primero después de unos largos días de lluvia, por lo que aprovechó de ponerse ese vestido amarillo que tenía hace meses guardado en el armario, sus botas favoritas de color marrón claro, y un abrigo en el mismo tono en caso de que volvieran las gotas. Sin lugar a dudas, el día había comenzado excelente.

Se había levantado animada, ya que tenía que ir a comprar nuevos libros para preparase aún más en su nuevo cargo como Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. A sus 27 años, era la jefa más joven que había tenido el departamento desde siempre, por lo que cuando le dijeron hace un año atrás que su nombre había sido propuesto para asumir tamaño rol, ella no se lo podía creer. No es que no confiara en sus habilidades, pero ese puesto siempre está reservado a las eminencias del ministerio, no para alguien que hace poco más de 5 años terminó sus estudios en Leyes Mágicas. Agradecida, por supuesto, aceptó su postulación, y durante aquel año en que se retiraba el Jefe vigente, Aldair Brown, dio lo mejor de sí, cooperando en el papeleo que implicaba dicha elección, pero sin descuidar su trabajo. Incluso a pesar del quiebre que aquello conllevó.

Harry y Ron siempre fueron sus mejores amigos, incluso desde antes que lo supieran. Su lazo incluso se había afianzado aún más luego de combatir codo a codo la última Guerra Mágica, en donde claro, a pesar de haber salido vencedores, aquello implicó un año de arduo trabajo, pasión y desgaste, discusión y compañerismo, paciencia y amor. Sobre todo amor, lo que conllevó a que una vez terminada la guerra, Ron le declarara su amor y comenzaran una linda relación. Linda, hasta que ella les comunicó la gran noticia de su posible ascenso laboral.

Harry la había felicitado, por supuesto, ironizando un poco sobre el hecho de que ella pasaría a ser su jefa. Ron… bueno, Ron no se lo había tomado muy bien. En realidad, no se lo había tomado nada de bien, para ser sinceros. Ron no pudo soportar que su novia fuera su jefa. Así de simple. Al principio Hermione no lo creyó cierto, más bien no creía que ese fuera el motivo de su enojo, por lo que siguió con él, animándolo a que le dijera qué era lo que le molestaba y cómo podía ella solucionarlo. La gota fue creciendo, y creciendo, con los comentarios negativos por su posible ascenso, y digo posible, porque era sólo eso en ese entonces, una posibilidad, hasta que finalmente esa gota rebalsó el vaso, aquella noche en que todo se terminó.

Hermione había preparado una cena especial, con la esperanza de terminar con aquello que los tensionaba de una vez por todas, así que siempre optimista esperaba lo mejor de aquella noche. Sin embargo, este optimismo poco a poco fue menguando por cada comentario ofensivo acerca de ser jefa que Ron le iba haciendo a medida que jugaba con la comida, porque ni siquiera fue capaz de probar algún bocado. Y cuando Hermione, por enésima vez, le preguntó que qué era lo que realmente quería, una parte de ella ya estaba esperando la respuesta que este le dio. Ron le exigió que desertara, que renunciara a la postulación y que no aceptara el cargo, porque no soportaba que ella se convirtiera en su jefa en el trabajo. Fue tal la rabia que uso en sus palabras, que Hermione no dudó un segundo en empacar sus cosas y mudarse, terminando con ello aquella linda relación. Ella no renunciaría a sus sueños, y no necesitaba tener en su vida a gente que se interpusiera en ellos.

Hermione hizo una mueca, mientras salía de Flourish y Blotts con dos bolsas llenas de libros en sus manos. No se pudo resistir a llevar algunos textos para leer en sus tiempos libres. Aquellos recuerdos tan tristes la deprimieron un poquito, sobretodo porque todavía no se amistaban con Ron después de lo sucedido. Y aún no quería volver a casa, aquel departamento que adquirió después del quiebre. Fue difícil para ella comenzar a darle una vida, teniendo en cuenta que básicamente toda la casa que compartía con Ron tenía sus toques decorativos, pero poco a poco a lo largo de ese año fue imprimiéndole su esencia, por lo que volvía a decir que tenía un hogar. Pero aún no quería volver a su hogar, porque aquellos recuerdos no le hicieron muy bien, y porque el día seguía muy agradable y ella quería absorber cada partícula de sol y aire fresco que pudiera.

Así que se decidió por ir a tomar un helado a Florean Fortescue. Una dosis de azúcar y helado la pondrían de buen humor, así que escogió chocolate y menta, felicidad y frescura. Añadió además una dosis de literatura, abriendo uno de los ejemplares que la dependiente de la librería le había recomendado. Pero cuando acabo su porción, al cabo de un rato, seguía de mal humor. No podía creer que el recuerdo de Ron la tuviera así por tanto tiempo, así que negada ante tal hecho comenzó a analizar qué más le estaba pasando, mientras continuaba paseando por el callejón.

Cosas positivas: tenía un nuevo trabajo genial, lo que implicaba que tenía un sueldo genial y era totalmente independiente, tenía una familia que la apoyaba en todo y que sobretodo la quería, y mantenía amigos fieles y sinceros (exceptuando a Ron).

Cosas negativas: no tenía a Ron (como amigo y soporte), no tenía romance en su vida, lo que llevaba a la gran realidad que la hizo soltar una carcajada de realidad, que hizo que varias personas se giraran a mirarla: no tenía sexo.

No se había puesto a pensar en esas necesidades tan carnales, porque los últimos meses habían sido realmente vertiginosos y tensos, en donde de verdad la competencia por el puesto de Jefe se puso dura. Pero ahora que ya tenía el puesto y seguía faltándole algo a su vida, se dio cuenta que en realidad extrañaba el sexo. Era ya casi una necesidad, anhelaba el tan apreciado sexo.

¿Quién lo diría? Ni siquiera Hermione lo podía creer, pero por más vueltas que le daba en la cabeza, cada vez era más consciente que ese era el gran pero que tenía en su felicidad. No es que fuera una adicta al sexo ni nada parecido, pero ¿a quién no le apasiona una sesión de placer? No era una mojigata, que va.

El problema era que nadie se había interesado en salir con ella, ni ella lo había buscado. Le había llegado el rumor en la oficina de que sus colegas la encontraban algo intimidante, dado su potencial y su historia, y que les daba miedo acercarse a ella. Y claro, si incluso había terminado con su novio por tener un alto cargo (¡y esa vez era sólo una posibilidad!), era probable que sus colegas también se intimidaran y acobardaran a la hora de invitar a salir a su jefa.

Suspiró. La condena parecía eterna, una sequía de por vida. ¿De dónde sacaría un chico para pasar el rato? Aunque claro, ¿estaría ella dispuesta a pasar el rato con alguien? Nunca se lo había planteado. Antes era muy joven, centrada siempre en sus estudios. Luego vino lo de la guerra, y salir con alguien ni siquiera era una opción. Después vino Ron, y tuvo una estabilidad sexual con él hasta que todo acabó, lo que conllevó al periodo de duelo. Y ahora último se había enfocado tanto en su carrera que ni siquiera había salido a cenar, ni aunque fuera sola. Pero ahora era libre, exitosa y libre. Y definitivamente quería sexo. Mientras más lo analizaba, más deseo tenía.

Entonces, ¿estaría dispuesta a tener sexo sin compromiso?

…

Se tomó más del tiempo normal en abrir la puerta del Caldero Chorreante. No podría creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y de hecho seguía sin creerlo cuando entró y se sentó en la barra. Había decidido enviar con un simple hechizo sus compras recientes a su departamento, por si acaso tenía que salir corriendo. Y es que nunca había hecho algo así, y sinceramente estaba demasiado nerviosa. Esperaba que no se notara el temblor de su cuerpo. Pero, ¿qué mejor lugar para conocer a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a algo así?

– ¿Qué vas a beber? – preguntó el cantinero, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–Eh… – ¡Maldición! Arruinó el momento al comienzo. ¿Sería muy malo pedir una cerveza de mantequilla? Miró de reojo al cantinero, quien tenía una expresión de hastío en su rostro mientras secaba un vaso y esperaba su respuesta. Inexplicablemente aquello le dio nuevas fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser. Ya no era una niña, así que podía beber algo más fuerte. Además que necesitaba un poco de desinhibición.

Inclinó la cabeza de manera coqueta, se echó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás y simplemente le respondió:

–Lo que me traigas. –Bien, no había salido tan mal.

Ni siquiera sabía alguna combinación de alcohol que le gustara, menos sabía los nombres de aquellos tragos preparados que bebía de vez en cuando en los cócteles y fiestas a las que asistía. El cantinero hizo una mueca extraña, pero se dio la vuelta para preparar un trago y Hermione pudo soltar el aire que tenía contenido.

Inspeccionó las mesas, estudiando a las personas que se encontraban en el bar. Casi todos estaban en grupos mixtos o parejas, así que aquello fue lo primero que descartó. Incluso decidió prescindir de un grupo de chicos que animados cantaban una melodía bastante odiosa y empalagosa, ya que claramente se les notaban los efectos de varios vasos de alcohol, y hace poco había visto correr a uno hacia los lavabos de hombres, con claras intensiones de devolver el contenido de su estómago. Hizo una mueca de asco ante la escena. No quería algo así sobre ella.

Así que cuando el cantinero le pasó una copa de vino tinto, de "el mejor vino de la casa" según él, ella le agradeció (básicamente porque era algo que ella bebía con cierta frecuencia, y que le gustaba bastante), se paró y se fue a sentar a una mesa estratégicamente ubicada cerca de todos los posibles candidatos. Se quitó el abrigo, se alisó un poco el cabello con las manos y cruzó sus piernas. Y comenzó, antes de que sus ganas de salir corriendo fueran más fuertes.

Opción número 1: hombre de unos veintipocos, sentado dos mesas más allá, vestido de jeans claros, que dejaba ver la pierna que sobresalía hacia el pasillo, franela blanca y camisa a cuadros azul, tez clara, cabello marrón claro y unos increíbles ojos color verdoso que miraban en su dirección. ¡Ésta era su oportunidad! Alzó su copa, y bebió un sorbo mientras lo miraba fijamente. Era algo que siempre veía en las películas y, que en el fondo de su corazón, siempre quiso intentar. Pero algo no iba bien, y es que el chico ni siquiera reaccionó a su gesto. De hecho, ni siquiera pareciera haber estado viéndola a ella. Con un poco de frustración, vio como alguien pasaba por al lado suyo y se dirigía al muchacho, quien ahora le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa. Perfecto, una pareja gay. Y ambos estaban demasiado monos para ser cierto. Ginny alguna vez le dijo que los chicos bonitos o estaban comprometidos, o eran homosexuales, pero que siempre estaban fuera de su alcance.

¡Salud por Ginny¡ ¡Salud por la pareja perfecta! Al menos se veían felices. Bebió otro trago, para no pensar tanto en su primera derrota estrepitosa y se fijó en su siguiente posibilidad.

Opción número 2: hombre de unos veintitantos, quizás comenzando los treinta, sentado en la mesa contigua a la feliz pareja anterior. Sólo veía su chaqueta, color azul marino, que semi abierta dejaba entrever un suéter en tonos claros. Tenía los ojos marrones, el cabello rubio y miraba al horizonte, con los brazos cruzados. Al horizonte en donde se encontraba ella. Decidió tomar una opción más arriesgada para llamar su atención, así que agitó su cabello con una mano, mientras con la otra bebía un sorbo a la vez que alzaba una ceja y guiñaba un ojo. Nada, el hombre ni se inmutó. Decidida a no rendirse, repitió el gesto anterior, pero el chico no respondía. Y parecía no responderle a nadie, hasta que uno de los chicos que estaban en el grupo del chico que corrió a vomitar gritó demasiado fuerte, lo que hizo que el hombre se sobresaltara y pestañeara varias veces, enfocando la vista. Hermione no lo podía creer cuando, discretamente, levantó una mano y, como si nada ocurriera, limpió un hilo de saliva que comenzaba a asomar de sus labios, para luego acomodarse y continuar durmiendo. Sí, el chico estaba profundamente dormido, pero ¡con los ojos abiertos por el amor de Dios!

En su lista mental, le puso una gran equis roja a aquella opción, decidida a no estar bajo ninguna circunstancia con alguien así. ¿Te imaginas despertando una noche, girando a verlo y que él te esté viendo con esos ojos abiertos que no ven nada porque en realidad está dormido y debería tener los ojos cerrados? NO, GRACIAS.

Ya casi se le estaba acabando el vino, pero le alcanzaba para darse un poco de impulso para su última oportunidad, porque era sábado a media tarde y el Caldero no se llenaría hasta la noche. Suspiró y analizó al siguiente chico.

Opción número 3: Hombre de unos treintitantos, sentado a una mesa de distancia, cabello marrón oscuro un poco más largo del que le gustaba, pero no se veía mal, ojos azules, labios de infarto, y una camisa cerrada de jeans. Y la estaba mirando, y esta vez era en serio. Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa, hasta el momento nadie había mostrado en interés en ella, y este chico lo hacía incluso antes de que ella usara sus técnicas de seducción aprendidas en sus tardes de cine. El chico le sonrío, y ella sonrío de vuelta. Bien, iba bien. El chico alzó su copa y bebió a su salud, y Hermione hizo lo mismo. El chico la observó detenidamente, y ella aprovechó de hacer lo mismo. El chico, una vez terminada su revisión, le guiñó un ojo con satisfacción, y ella se sonrojó, sabiendo que quizás lo había conseguido. Su cuerpo se estaba entusiasmando, por lo que se impulsó y se puso de pie. Sólo tenía que sortear una mesa, pero antes de que alcanzara a dar un paso se detuvo. Al chico se le desencajó la cara y ella sólo pensaba en qué estaba mal en ella. ¿Había derramado el vino? Se inspeccionó, pero su vestido seguía tan impecable como antes.

–Permiso – dijo una mujer, que la hizo a un lado un poco más bruscamente de lo normal, con un tono bastante altanero, y se dirigió a su opción número tres. Hermione, del impulso que tuvo por el empujón de la chica, se sentó nuevamente.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces acá? Te envié hace TRES HORAS a comprar los libros de lectura de TUS HIJOS, y te pillo NUEVAMENTE emborrachándote a las SEIS de la tarde. ¿Es que acaso no tienes vergüenza? ¿Dónde está el hombre con quién me casé? ¿Dónde están los estúpidos libros?

–Amor, tenía sed y me vine a tomar algo para refrescarme, y… olvidé los libros. –Dijo bastante disminuido el hombre.

–"tenía sed y me vine a tomar algo refrescante" – se mofó. – ¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA Y NO SE QUE QUERÍAS LIGAR CON UNA CUALQUIERA PARA TENER UN REVOLCÓN? ¿DONDE ESTÁ ESA CUALQUIERA, DONDE?

Hermione, quien no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte en una sola tarde, atinó por mirar fuera de la ventanilla más cercana, misteriosamente ensimismada en las personas que paseaban alrededor.

Casado. Con hijos. Infiel.

Ella quería sexo, pero no quería ser la amante de nadie, por lo que casi agradeció a la chica cuando a fuerza de discusión sacó a su esposo del lugar, y a la vida por no alcanzar a sentarse en la mesa con aquel hombre. Quizás qué le hubiera hecho a ella la pobre esposa.

Apuró su último trago de vino y, con pesar, apoyó con algo de impulso su frente en la mesa.

–¡Auch! – exclamó, sobándose un poco, sin levantar la vista a la inescrutable realidad de que era un desastre para ligar.

–Vaya, me has hecho la tarde hoy, Granger.

Granger. Esa voz. Ese tono. Esas ridículas manos bien cuidadas en esos estúpidos brazos enfundados en esa ridícula camisa color petróleo, con ese estúpido botón abierto que dejaba ver ese ridículo cuello que soportaba esa estúpida cabeza con esos ridículos ojos color grises y ese estúpido cabello rubio. El mismísimo Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella, sosteniendo dos copas de vino, ofreciéndole una a ella.

–¿A sí? – preguntó Hermione, aceptando la copa de vino y bebiendo un sorbo. Definitivamente, su tarde apestaba.

No había visto a Draco en años, desde la última vez que se toparon en el Ministerio de Magia, cuando fue su juicio. Sabía que lo habían exculpado, por la ayuda que representó en la batalla, y por no acreditársele alguna muerte o tortura en el examen de su varita, ya que prácticamente fue portada de todos los diarios mágicos por al menos un mes. No le guardó rencor, aunque tampoco olvidó del todo sus molestias en sus años de estudio, aunque tenía esperanzas en que madurara, como con todos. Pero nunca más supo de él, ni tampoco es que pensara en él, hasta ahora, que se sentaba en frente suyo como si el haberle aceptado la copa fuese una invitación a compartir su mesa.

–Oh, claro que sí. Lo vi todo – y el hecho de que al pronunciar "todo" abriera desmesuradamente los ojos y asintiera lentamente, la hizo ruborizarse.

Perfecto, había testigos de su fracaso. De su estrepitoso fracaso. Tomó un trago de su vino y no pudo evitar mirar al cantinero con incredulidad. ¿Había dicho que le había dado el mejor vino? ¡Pero si este vino estaba mucho mejor! El cantinero soltó una carcajada que la hizo enfurruñarse aún más.

–Entonces…– comenzó Draco, lo que la obligó a quitar la vista del cantinero, quien seguía riendo, y centrarla en su acompañante. – ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

–¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –preguntó algo brusca Hermione, ya cansada por toda la situación.

–Primero, podrías empezar por llamarme Draco.

–Tú me llamaste Granger primero, Malfoy.

–Bueno, era para que me reconocieras más rápido, Hermione – contestó Draco, de una forma que sonó tan sincera mientras bebía un sorbo que Hermione quedó conmocionada.

¿Qué lo reconociera? No olvidaría su rubio platinado ni aunque pasara un siglo.

–Entonces, Draco, creo que ya te hiciste una idea de cómo me trata la vida.

Draco río, y Hermione fue consciente que nunca se había reído CON ella. Varias veces a costa de ella, pero nunca CON ella. Extrañamente le agradó, y se olvidó por un momento de todo lo malo de aquel día. Sonrió.

–Yo no creo que te trate tan mal. Leí hace poco sobre tu ascenso, felicidades.

–Okey… –respondió Hermione, un poco descolocada. Definitivamente, ESO no se lo esperaba. –Gracias, supongo.

Draco alzó su copa y bebió a su salud, por lo que Hermione hizo lo mismo.

–Así que creo que lo de hoy es sólo un impase en tu exitosa vida.

–¿Exitosa?

–Claro, asumo que también estas felizmente casada y eres felizmente madre de algún bebé de carita angelical y rizos rebeldes. Aunque, si quieres que te confiese algo, espero no sea con alguien de apellido Weasley. Te tengo como una persona inteligente, la verdad.

Eso hizo sonreír a Hermione, y se animó a contarle un poco de su vida, sólo para contradecir lo que decía.

–Soltera hace un año. No alcancé a casarme, ni tampoco a tener bebés. Así que erraste en tus conclusiones acerca de mí.

–Entonces sí que eres alguien inteligente.

Antes de que Draco siguiera hablando sobre ella, sin saber nada y sacando un montón de conclusiones, ella decidió pasar a tener el papel de entrevistadora, mientras bebían poco a poco sus tragos.

–¿Qué tal tu vida, Draco?

–Bueno, tener muchas empresas conlleva tener mucho trabajo, pero nada que me impida salir a beber algo un sábado por la tarde.

–¿Y ya tienes un heredero rubiecito y perfecto? ¿Alguien con quien compartir tus muchas ganancias?

–¿Crees que mis hijos serán rubios y perfectos?

–¿Crees que los míos tendrán cara angelical y rizos rebeldes?

Ambos se contemplaron un instante, y asintieron con sinceridad. Rieron ante lo ocurrido, y bebieron nuevamente.

–Asumo entonces que no tienes hijos – contestó Hermione, al cabo de un rato.

–Ni nadie con quien compartir mis montones de dinero – dijo Draco, riendo ante la ocurrencia de Hermione. También decidió sincerarse. –La verdad es que tenía una novia, con la cual decidí romper hace un par de meses porque básicamente la descubrí con otro.

Hermione no se esperaba eso, así que cuando no supo que contestar bebió otro trago de vino. ¡Realmente estaba muy bueno!

–Así es que me paso los sábados bebiendo en este lugar, divirtiéndome del estado en que quedan los demás. Y hoy me has hecho la tarde realmente, Hermione.

Hermione hizo una mueca. Iba tan bien la conversación, que casi olvidaba aquello.

–Así que, ¿qué hacías, exactamente?

–Ni te imaginas – murmuró Hermione.

–Bueno, no puede ser tan terrible, ¿no?

DIABLOS. La había escuchado. Miró con algo de odio a su copa de vino, culpándola de la distorsión del volumen de su voz.

–No es algo de lo que quiera hablar contigo, la verdad.

Draco alzó los brazos, en gesto de rendición, y Hermione sintió como se aliviaba de este interrogatorio incómodo. Pero luego murmuró – Entonces tendré que adivinarlo –, y Hermione quiso morir.

–Veamos. Soltera hace un año. Debes echar de menos el compromiso, el amor, el tener a alguien que te espere en casa. Y estás buscando un nuevo novio, aunque para una persona inteligente este no es un lugar para encontrar pareja. Lo que me lleva a la opción número dos, que es que quieres ligar con un chico para satisfacer tus… necesidades carnales, pero no sabes cómo. Aunque claro, no te creo capaz de algo así. Por lo que, ¿quieres que te enseñe a conquistar a un hombre, para tu próxima vez?

Hermione no sabía dónde meterse. Estaba ruborizada como nunca, ¿de verdad había usado las palabras "necesidades carnales" en una conversación que intentaba describirla? Nunca se había sentido tan incómoda, y quizás fue eso lo que hizo que respondiera lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo que finalmente la puso en evidencia.

–Por supuesto que soy una persona inteligente y no espero encontrar acá al amor de mi vida. –Resolvió, bufando con incredulidad. ¿De verdad Draco había cuestionado su inteligencia? Bah.

Bah?

–Entonces vienes a ligar – concluyó Draco, sonriendo. –Vaya, Hermione. No te recordaba así.

TRÁGAME TIERRA. Pensó Hermione, mientras azotaba mentalmente su cabeza en contra de una pared.

–No vine a ligar –se intentó excusar, mas Draco negaba con la cabeza a la vez que reía.

–Oh no, a mi no me mientas, que vi toda la escena desde un asiento preferencial. Todo eso de miraditas y peinaditos y guiños y saludes, me los sé de memoria. Todas las semanas, al menos una chica intenta eso conmigo. Pero por supuesto, yo soy inalcanzable.

Ante lo último, Hermione lanzó una carcajada, que a claras vistas ofendió en cierto grado a Draco.

–¡Eh! Que no soy un chico que se vaya con la primera que me muestre los senos.

–Por supuesto, y tu fama de promiscuo en la escuela te la ganaste en un concurso. No me vengas con esas, Draco.

–He cambiado, Hermione. Todos lo hicimos –contestó con algo de nostalgia, y Hermione se sintió mal por el comentario hecho. Bebió otro trago, uno de los últimos que le iban quedando, y sonrió.

–Tienes razón. –Draco asintió y Hermione se rindió. –Vine… intentando ligar con alguien.

Si Draco se sorprendió, no lo supo, ya que su rostro sólo se limitó a poner una mueca de satisfacción ante la confesión, dando veracidad a sus suposiciones iniciales.

–No me había dado cuenta que tengo… ciertas necesidades…

–Necesidades carnales –terminó Draco por ella.

–Claro, necesidades carnales. Estuve tan ocupada con mi trabajo que durante este año de soltería no había pensado en ello, pero hoy he tenido una revelación divina, y lo que realmente necesito es una noche de sexo.

EL VINO ESTABA HABLANDO POR ELLA. ¿Realmente estaba teniendo esa conversación con Draco Malfoy? Hermione había perdido la inhibición, y no tenía idea de donde comenzar a buscarla.

Draco sólo asentía, mientras seguía bebiendo vino.

–Entonces, tengo dos opciones nuevamente para ti –contestó, a lo que Hermione apuró con un gesto de su mano, ansiosa ante lo que diría el chico. Estaba intrigada. – La primera, un reto en todos los sentidos y muchas copas de vino conmigo, es que te asesore en tus ligues todas las semanas, hasta que aprendas a ligar y satisfagas tus más íntimos deseos.

Hermione realmente sopesó aquella posibilidad, aprender a ligar. Le serviría a futuro, para no verse sumida en aquellas situaciones embarazosas. Asintió, conforme.

–Ah, pero espera que viene lo mejor. La segunda, algo más práctico, seguro y expedito, y mucho más placentero, es que salgamos de esta cantina, nos aparezcamos en alguno de nuestros hogares y nos apoyemos mutuamente en esta sequía, si es que me entiendes.

Claro que lo entendía. ¿Realmente le estaba proponiendo que tuvieran sexo? Se atoró con el sorbo de vino que intentaba beber mientras escuchaba aquello.

–¿Se… sexo contigo? – incrédula, preguntó sin estar segura de que había escuchado bien.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

–Sólo sexo, sin compromisos, total confidencialidad, sólo una noche y listo. A no ser, claro, que quedes prendada de mi.

¿Qué contestar a eso? Dónde estaba su racionalidad en aquellos momentos.

Seguramente, nadando en vino.

–No estoy lo suficientemente ebria para aceptar algo así, Draco.

–Y yo no espero que lo estés, Hermione. Será sólo sexo, pero tú estarás consciente en todo momento de que estás compartiendo la cama conmigo, y disfrutarás y anhelarás por más.

–¿Tanta fe te tienes?

–Conozco mis capacidades.

¿Realmente lo estaba considerando? Quería sexo, sí, pero ¿con Draco Malfoy? No había dudas de que había cambiado, no por nada fueron capaces de mantener una conversación civilizada sin querer matarse el uno a otro en ninguna ocasión, pero seguía siendo Draco Malfoy.

Por otro lado, era una oportunidad inédita. Sinceramente, nunca creía que sus intentos de ligue fueran a funcionar, y al comprobar que tuvo razón, su ánimo descendió hasta las profundidades de una caja cerrada con llave, cuya cerradura indicaba: "nunca más lo intentes, no es lo tuyo". Y venía Draco y le ofrecía aquello. Aquello que quería, con un chico que lucía bastante bien. Mucho más que bien, la verdad.

Apuró su último trago, y Draco hizo lo mismo con su copa.

–¿Sólo tengo esas dos opciones?

–Claro, tú escoge una y, dependiendo de aquello, es lo que haremos a continuación.

Hermione se puso de pie, tomó algo de efectivo de su cartera y lo puso en la mesa, pagando las copas de ambos, y tendiéndole la mano a Draco, quien al tomarla se puso en pie también.

–Entonces, ¿Tú casa, o la mía? –Preguntó Hermione. Draco sonrío mientras salían del lugar.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

Sería sólo sexo, ¿verdad?

¿ Verdad?

* * *

 _Hola a todos y a todas!_

 _Sí, soy yo. Espero que les haya gustado. Se me propuso un reto, para retomar estos lares en Fanfiction, con un grupo de amigas (mis queridas lunáticas sin fronteras). La idea era hacernos un regalo, escribiendo una historia cada una para alguna integrante del grupo, y a mí me tocó escribirle a la querida Nany (Nany Hatake C, acá en ff). Espero que te haya gustado! Esto es para ti desde el principio hasta el fin._

 _Besos a todas! Espero sus comentarios, sea cual sea :)_

 _Y, por supuesto, les dejo un bonus track_

 _La historia no podía acabar allí, no ¿?_

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo, y Hermione lo sabía por la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas, pero ella no quería levantarse, no aún. Había tenido una noche increíble, realmente. Su sequía había terminado, y giró a ver a la razón de aquello. Draco, sólo Draco, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, con la sábana tapando su baja espalda, y con su mano en la cintura de Hermione.

–Deja de verme, Hermione. No me dejas dormir.

Hermione rió. Estaba por fin plena, como hace mucho tiempo no estaba, pero seguía habiendo una pregunta en su mente, pregunta que la despertó y no la dejó dormir hasta ese momento.

–Ayer, en el bar, dijiste que sería sólo una noche, a no ser que quedara prendada de ti. ¿A qué te referías? –preguntó Hermione, muy despacio y muy bajito, casi esperando que Draco se hubiera dormido y no la hubiera escuchado.

Hermione esperó atentamente, pero Draco seguía con los ojos cerrados y sin mover un solo músculo, por lo que ella desistió y cerró los ojos, intentando volver a dormir.

–Que no me enojaría si esto se repitiera más de una noche, Hermione –Draco apretó el brazo a su alrededor y la atrajo más hacia sí, dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios y volviendo a dormir.

Hermione sonrió.


End file.
